The Flock
by idris-institute
Summary: Maximum Martinez moves to Arizona, and attends a new high school for the gifted. On her first day, she encounters a notorious group of the most talented and rich guys called 'The Flock'. The Flock relentlessly bullies Max, but will unexpected feelings come to show? (hell yeah they will) AU
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy it! This fic was inspired by the drama Boys Over Flowers.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I threw Ella's glittery pink blouse back at her.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that on the first day of school!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon Max! You look so good in pink," my sister said.

"Black is the color of my soul," I replied solemnly. Ella just rolled her eyes. As we headed down to breakfast, I smelled the delicious scent of my mother's chocolate chip pancakes. I grabbed five pancakes and loaded them onto my plate.

"Jesus Max! How do you eat so much but stay so thin!" Ella complained.

"Perks of being an athlete sis," I replied. It was true. I was captain of the swim, track, and soccer team, when I was a junior! Well, that was at my old high school. _Today, I, Maximum Martinez, shall embark on the awkwardness that is being the new girl._ I sighed out loud.

My mom smiled," You girls will be fine! Just stay out of trouble—I'm talking to you, Max."

I looked up innocently at her, my fifth pancake stuffed in my mouth.

* * *

I pulled my into the parking space at the Idris High School for the Gifted. The only reason I got in, was because our dad, Jeb, donated a ton of money to the school. Apparently, athletics weren't as important as academics at this school.

Just as I got out of the car, three Porsches speeded into the lot. I groaned internally. Did their have to be that cliché pretentious rich group of kids? Ella started walking toward the school, just as the black Porsche sped our way.

"Ella! Watch out!" I grabbed her back just as the car almost ran her over. The black car hastily parked beside mine. The Porsche's mirror scraped along the side of my car, leaving a long, jagged white line. I just stood there and gaped as I watched all three Porsches park right beside each other.

A pretentious-looking douchebag lazily stepped out of the black Porsche. He flipped his black hair out of his eyes and glared at us.

"The hell was that!" I exclaimed," You almost ran over my sister! And look what you did to my car, you asshole!" The girls around us stood at gaped at me as if I committed some kind of crime. A strawberry-blonde and another blonde guy stepped out of the other two Porsches, and came and stood behind him, trying to look intimidating. Who did they think they were?

"Don't you know who we are?" the leader guy asked. Yup, they clearly thought they were some sort of high and mighty gang.

I rolled my eyes," I don't care who you are, I just want a check for the damage you did!"

He scoffed," Ah, you really have no clue do you? Since you're new to the school, I'll let you off easy this time," and stalked off toward the school.

"Hey dickhead! Apologize to my sister," I demanded. He didn't turn around, and just flipped me off. Ella had to restrain me from beating the shiz out of him right then and there.

"Calm down Max! It's okay!" Ella said," Just get through this first day without any trouble, and I'll buy you some Ben &amp; Jerry's after school, kay?"

I looked at her," Promise?" She nodded. I smiled gleefully and skipped my way to school. My sister sure knows my secret weakness.

* * *

I looked over my schedule carefully:

**RIDE, MAXIMUM – Senior Idris High School for the Gifted**

1st Chemistry Mr. Banks Room 301

2nd P.E. Mrs. Fitz Room 113

3rd American History Mr. Lee Room 242

4th Lunch/Break (this is the time for clubs or using recreational areas)

5th Calculus Mrs. Riesra Room 322

6th Art and Design Ms. Audrey Room 141

Ella was a junior, so I only had break time to see her.

"Any questions?" The counselor asked. Ella and I both shook our heads.

We ambled down the unfamiliar hallways, getting strange looks from the students. I ignored them.

"Okay. I guess I'll see ya later Ella," I said.

"Make some friends, Max!" She called, walking away. I grinned back at her, and headed to chemistry.

* * *

**How was it? Please R&amp;R so I know if I should continue it! I'll start writing longer chapters as well!**

**xx Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! :) Please R&amp;R so I know what you guys think!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

* * *

I walk into the chemistry classroom, and settle down at an empty table. Mr. Banks, a chubby old man wrote on the chalkboard as people gradually filed in. A –do I dare say it?—_attractive _guy walks in with a broad smile on. Ugh, who can be so happy on a Monday? To my surprise, he looks over at me, and starts walking toward me. Nooooo please leave me alone in my isolation…

"Hey! I'm Dylan. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" Crap. I was hoping to avoid conversation today.

"Yeah. I'm Max. I moved from San Diego," I said, forcing a smile.

"So, how are you liking Arizona so far?" he prodded. Just as I was about to pretend to fall asleep, I was saved by the bell.

"Welcome everyone! I am your teacher, Mr. Banks. I will not be making any bad chemistry jokes because all the good ones Argon," he cracked up at himself, slapping his knee," Get it? Argon? Like the element?" The classroom was as silent as a desert in Arizona. His chuckles turned into a cough.

I put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long day.

As I was changing in the locker rooms for P.E., a girl with gorgeous tan skin walked over to me.

"Hey! I'm Nudge, do ya have a hair band I could borrow? Mine just snapped, probably cause my hair's so frizzy today! UGH I can never get it under control when it's rainy ya know? OMG but your hair is so pretty, how did you get it so sleek and shiny?"

Stunned, I handed her my extra hair band. How did she say that all in one breath?

"Hi, I'm Maximum. And… I use my sister's conditioner?"

"ZOMG you're so pretty though! You're new here right? I heard about how you stood up to the Flock in the parking lot this morning. Do you have a death wish? You should be so thankful that they let you of easy this time! HEY you should come eat lunch with me today!"

I was so confused. How did Nudge change gears so quickly? And who were the Flock? That group of douchey guys with Porsches?

Mrs. Fitz banged on the door, interrupting my train of thought," Let's go ladies! Class starts in two minutes!"

We headed out into the gym, and I saw _them_. They had an air about them that just screamed superiority.

"That's the Flock," Nudge whispered," That's Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy," pointing to each of them.

"What kinds of names are those?" I said cracking up. 'The Flock' simultaneously glared at me. I stifled my laughter into a grin.

"What kind of name is Maximum?" Nudge teased.

"Touché. Well actually, I go by Max."

The class followed Mrs. Fitz outside to the track," Four laps around the track!" she said.

Everyone groaned except me. I enjoyed running a lot, and I bet on my Ben &amp; Jerry's that I was the fastest girl there. I jogged up to the front of the group, where Fang was as well. Hmmmm, I thought, sizing him up, he seems to be a runner as well. I, being the modest person I am (note: sarcasm) ran up right along side of him. He glanced over at me and increased his pace. I grinned, speeding up as well.

We both were barely breathing hard yet. After 3 laps, we were still neck and neck.

"Tired yet?" Fang taunted.

"As if!" I scoffed, sprinting down the last straightaway. Just as I was about to beat him across the finish line, Fang shoved his elbow into my side, and I went flying into the grass. I landed hard on my back, and the air got knocked out of me.

"The hell? What'd you do that for?" I yelled, clutching my side. Fang just smirked at me. Mrs. Fitz rushed over.

"Max! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fangy here just gave me a bruise!" I seethed. Mrs. Fitz looked over at him.

"It was an accident," he said innocently.

"That's fine Fang. Just take her to the nurse's office," Mrs. Fitz said. How could she take his side so easily? I started protesting, but Fang scooped me up and carried me away from the track.

"Put me down!" I complained.

He dropped me from his arms so suddenly, I was sure I'd have another bruise on my butt.

"Asshole," I muttered.

Lunch time finally came around, and thank God cause I was starving. I found Ella sitting with Nudge, who had met during one of their junior classes.

"Max, are you okay? Nudge told me that Fang guy elbowed you during P.E.!" Ella said.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. But what's up with 'the Flock'? How come every girl fawns over them, and they act like they own the place?" I asked.

"Because the practically do own the place!" Nudge said," All three of their parents worked together to found the school, and donate tons of money. The teachers all have to respect them or else they'll probably get fired. Basically, they're the richest and most talented guys at this school! Ahem, not to mention the hottest…" Nudge trailed off dreamily.

"Ugh," I said, disgusted," What gives them the right to treat everyone like they're trash?" And as if on cue, the Flock walked into the cafeteria. All the chatter hushed as every girl stared at them. Even the guys were in awe of them. I just snickered. The guy called Iggy stared at me, but not quite in a mean way. Fang and Gazzy ignored me.

A poor girl who happened to slip on the wet floor spilled her water all over Fang's t-shirt. The students gasped and murmured. Fang slowly looked up from his shirt to her scared face.

"I'm so sorry! I'll buy you another one," the girl pleaded. Fang just looked bored.

"Shut up," he said, and took the water bottle out of her hands, and poured it all out over her head. The girl stood there in mortification. Enough was enough.

"Hey Fangy-poo! You're upset that you completely _ruined_ your shirt with a few droplets of water? Here, let me fix it for you," I crooned. I stalked up to him and smiled sweetly. I took a handful of spaghetti from my tray, and spread it _all over_ the front of his shirt. Damn, it felt good. I knew I was going to regret this later, but I took a little extra tomato sauce on my hands, and patted his head.

"All better?" I said.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R! I'll write longer chapters tomorrow, since I have to go to bed :p **

**xx Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long to update; I was away at camp!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Boys Before Flowers**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fang gaped at me, fury crossing his features.

"You bitc-!" he was dragged away by Iggy before he could finish. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"ZOMG MAX why did you do that holy crap you are so screwed I can't believe you just did that I mean did you have to smother him with tomato sauce seriously Max he's going to be so angry and you-," I cut Nudge off before talked her head off.

"Calm down Nudge! Anyways, he deserved it," I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. It was Gazzy, the one with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"You're the first girl who's ever stood up to Fang," Gazzy chuckled," This'll be fun." He smirked mysteriously, and walked away.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MAX," Nudge said hysterically," The last person who was targeted by the Flock left the school because of how much they bullied him!"

"Oh please," I said, rolling my eyes," Let's see them try to get to me. They're all cowards, especially Fangy-poo."

I stalked out of the cafeteria, and headed to Calculus. There was only one seat left, next to some guy with headphones on with his head buried in his arms, probably sleeping, and also next to—SHIT—it had to be Dylan. Groaning inwardly, I sat down.

"Hey Max! How is your first day going?" Dylan asked brightly.

"Fine," I said monotonously.

"How are the people here treating you?" Dylan persisted.

"Fine," I said, still monotone.

"Was lunch good?"

"Fine."

"Are you going to answer fine to every question I ask?"

"Fine," I pretended to look through the textbook. I heard the other guy next to me snicker.

"Can't take a hint, Dylan?" the guy said, lazily raising his head up, putting his headphones around his neck.

"Shut up, Iggy," Dylan seethed, blushing. Iggy from the Flock?

"Hey Dylan! Guess what? I found your nose; it's in my business," I smiled sweetly," So please shut up." Dylan sheepishly turned around in his seat, busily taking nonexistent notes.

I turned around and sighed," Thanks Iggy." My eyes traveled to his gorgeous blue eyes, and then to his mouth where it quirked up into a small smirk.

"No problem. Dylan's so desperate, it hurts to look at him," Iggy replied, running a hand through his strawberry-blonde hair. Shit, the Flock really is good looking. No Max! You musn't fall for their charms! But Iggy seemed different—less douchey then Gazzy and (the douchiest douche of doucheville) Fang.

"So, where's your posse?" I ask him.

"Fang and Gazzy? They're still in Algebra 2. Fang's gifted in art, Gazzy in science, and I'm kind of an all around kind of person," he explained.

"You couldn't even call me gifted," I scoffed," Except in sports. I could kill you all in a match of soccer, or swimming."

"Oh really?" Iggy grinned," Then you should join the swim team. It's co-ed, since we don't have that many kids interested in sports here."

Mrs. Riesra walked in and called for everybody's attention," Alright guys, I know it's the first day, but we are required to perform a lockdown drill, so everybody get into position!" We also did lockdown drills at my old school. Basically, if there were intruders in the school, each classroom had to shut all their blinds, lock the doors, and everyone had to hide in closets/under desks.

Mrs. Riesra helped usher students into their hiding places, and then walked up to Iggy and I," Okay, Max and Iggy, you guys go into the supply closet."

The girls under the desks glared at me with jealousy. At first I didn't understand, but then I realized. Tight spaces. With another guy. In the dark. My cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Iggy opened the supply closet door and I gaped. There was hardly any room for one person, let alone two!

Iggy seemed unabashed, and smoothly walked in, leading me by the elbow. He closed the door as the the PA system came on.

"Okay students and staff, the lock down drill will now commence. Another announcement will come over the PA in about 5 minutes. Please be quiet until then. Thank you."

My face was smushed against Iggy's chest, my hands hugging my waist.

"You're stepping on my toes," Iggy said.

"Sorry! I'll see if I can step back a little—OW!" I hit my head against his, and when I raised my hand to rub my head, I accidentally performed an uppercut on his chin.

"Shit! Sorry, hold on-," I elbowed him in the stomach while squirming around.

"Max calm down," Iggy laughed.

"You think this is funny?" I fumed, my face burning.

"You're being very unintentionally hilarious. Here, you stay still, I'll do the moving okay?"

I nodded, muttering a few curse words at him, trying to stay still. I felt him come around behind me, then snaking his arms around my waist. My body stiffened as he rested his chin atop my head.

"Sorry," he murmured," I swear to God I'm not doing this intentionally."

Good. At least he wasn't one of those gross perverts.

After the longest five minutes of my life, the announcement finally came, "Okay students, your first lock down drill has come to a close! Please continue on with your lessons, and have a good rest of the day!"

Iggy immediately opened the door and stepped out. I sighed in relief, hoping my face wasn't too red still. All of a sudden, Iggy starts cracking up.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You should've seen your face!" Iggy laughed, "_Oh, Iggy, I'm soooo sorry I'm such a klutz_" he said, doing a 100% terrible impression of me.

"You asshat! Hey, what about you?" I said, running over to him mimicking his position in the closet," _I swear I'm not doing this intentionally_," I say in my best Iggy voice.

"I do not sound like that!" he protested.

I just stuck out my tongue and made my way back to my seat.

As Mrs. Riesra droned on and on about calculus, my thoughts drifted away from math. _Why was Iggy so different from the rest of the Flock?_

* * *

**IM SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE MAXxIGGY but I swear there will be Fax next chapter! And sorry for the short chapters :p**

**Please R&amp;R so I know what you think!**

**xxJessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I know. It's been ****_a year_****. I started this fanfic last summer, and I neglected it over the school year. I decided to continue writing because I finally have time, and I felt like I had a responsibility to finish what I started ;)**

**So, thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to put up more chapters. Love you all! :D I hope you enjoy Chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters; James Patterson does. This fanfic was inspired by the KDrama, Boys Over Flowers. **

* * *

**Max POV**

Ah, sweet, sweet 6th hour. Only one more hour of school to go. After that horrifying lock down drill with Iggy, it was a relief to head to art.

I entered the zen art room; it had tons of green foliage around the corners of the room, and elegant blue streamers lacing the ceiling. The teacher, Ms. Audrey, even put on a nature soundtrack. On a long day like this one, it was a perfect atmosphere for relaxing.

"Hello dear! Please find your name on the seating chart and have a seat," Ms. Audrey said softly.

I glanced at the old-fashioned chalkboard; I was sitting next to people named Lissa and Sam. As I moved toward the broad table, I immediately noticed Lissa's dyed bright red hair, obnoxious enough to be a traffic light. She threw me a look that basically screamed, _you're a nobody and I'm fabulous_.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Sam had chestnut hair and warm hazel eyes. I plopped down on my seat and leaned back, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

The nature soundtrack filled my mind as the warm air made me sleepy… and sleepieeeeerr…

"Nap time's over, princess," a deep voice mocked as he continuously poked me in the forehead.

"Quit it, asshole!" I said, forcing my eyes open. Surprise, surprise, it's Fang. Again.

Well there goes my peaceful hour.

Fang smirked and turned to Sam and said, "Move it."

Without hesitation, Sam gathered his things and moved to the table beside ours.

"There's a seating chart, smart one," I sneered at Fang.

"Listen up Maxie. If you haven't realized, I make my own rules," Fang growled.

"So I guess there's no rule for politeness in your book then," I retorted.

"Politeness didn't get anyone anywhere in this world, Maxie," Fang smirked.

"It's Max. M. A. X.," I gritted.

"It's so great you can spell your own name. Gold star for you!" he mocked.

Next to me, Lissa giggled quietly. I whipped around and glared at her.

"Something funny?" I said sharply.

"Oh no, please do go on. It's soooo interesting listening to you argue with Fang. Fang, why do you even bother to talk to trash like her?" Lissa gushed in a nasally voice.

"The only things that should go in the trash is your fake-ass hair, bitch," I snapped.

This time, Fang started laughing quietly, and Lissa turned almost as red as her hair. I opened my mouth to tell Fang to get his ass out of my business, but Ms. Audrey clapped her hands.

"Alright class, I know you're tired after this long first day, but it's the last hour, so cheer up! I'm letting you guys know though, that I don't tolerate laziness in art. Many people take it as a blowoff class, but I'm not letting that happen. Even if you don't have any experience, I will make sure you leave this class at the end of the year filled with an appreciation for art! So for today, I'll pass out sketchbooks for everyone. For today, I'll let you guys free sketch for the whole hour. Let's get started!"

Ms. Audrey passed out our sketchbooks and every settled down and started busily sketching. The sound of pencils scratching on paper filled the room. It was completely distracting.

I sat there pencil in hand, my mind completely void of inspiration, staring blankly ahead. Suddenly, Fang's hand waved in front of my face.

"Anyone upstairs?" Fang snickered.

I shot him a glare and pretended to sketch. After five minutes of drawing random lines, I secretly peeked at Fang's sketchbook.

I could not have been more surprised. His sketch-marks were intricate and elegant, which are most definitely not adjectives that describe Fang. He was drawing an angelic-looking little girl, with beautifully-detailed dove wings. A sudden envy for his talent washed over me.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I could almost feel Max's eyes burning lasers into my drawing. I inwardly smirked, sensing her utter jealousy. I perfected Angel's delicate wings with a couple more strokes. I finally stopped drawing and looked over my shoulder, expecting Max to be observing my drawing. Just as I was going snap at her to look at her own sketchbook, I realized she was furiously sketching in her sketchbook. I almost laughed. She looked so cute then; her nose crinkled, mouth slightly open, and her forehead creased in concentration. Wait. Cute? God, my brain was being fried by being in school. This little shit named Max frickin' ruined my hair and my favorite t-shirt with her damned spaghetti. Time for revenge, Maxie. As they say, karma's a bitch.

* * *

**Max POV**

Looking at Fang's drawing, I found my inspiration. I designed my very own pair of wings; a collage of ivory, brown, and black feathers. I was so immersed in my sketching, that I didn't notice Fang open his can of cherry soda above my head, until he spilled it All. Over. Me. The class went absolutely silent. The only sound was the quiet hiss of the soda fizzing out.

"Oops," Fang leered, and Lissa started giggling quietly.

The sickly sweet smell of the soda made my stomach turn as it dripped down the strands of my hair, under my eyes, around my lips- God, it was everywhere! I looked down my ruined sketchbook. My beautiful sketch of my wings was now a large brown smudge.

_Get it together Maximum Ride_, I reprimanded myself. I stood up so quickly that I knocked my chair over and snapped my cool gaze toward Fang, who looked particularly smug.

Being the impulsive hormone-raged teenager that I am, I slapped him. The class collectively gasped as Fang put a hand to his cheek, his eyes widening slightly in more surprise than pain.

"What are we? Children?" I scoffed at him, "Are you seriously playing a food war with me?" I smirked at him coolly.

"You're the one who chose to play bitch first," Fang replied smugly.

"Well guess what Fangy?" I leaned toward him, so he could smell his damn soda. His obsidian eyes didn't waver once.

"You messed with the wrong _bitch_," I retorted as I spun on my heel, picked up my backpack and ruined sketchbook, and headed out the door. As I sauntered confidently out of the room, I slipped on soda. Yes, out of all the times in my life, it had to be this exact moment, that I fell straight onto my butt.

Half the class burst into laughter, then more kids joined in. I admit, that damaged my pride a little. I glared with hatred at Fang and Lissa and everyone who was pointing and laughing at me.

"We'll see how long you can last Max. Won't be long till the Flock runs you out of this school! I guess you missed the memo, but this school is for the elite and talented. You don't belong here Maxie!" Lissa taunted.

_Good_, I wanted to say to her, _I don't want to be surrounded by filthy cowards like everyone at Idris High School! _But the words got caught in my throat.

"Alright kids lets not get too rough-," Ms. Audrey timidly protested, but Fang cut her off.

"Just get out of here. I don't want to see your face anymore," Fang snarled.

I didn't have the energy to make a comeback, so I salvaged the little scraps of my pride that were left, and trudged out of the room.

I hid in the bathroom for the rest of 6th hour. I tried to clean the sticky soda out of my hair, making myself busy so I wouldn't tear up. I took a deep breath and stared at myself in the mirror. How could the teachers and students be so cowardly? Did the Flock really have that much influence on the whole staff and student body? Was I stupid in angering Fang and the rest of the Flock? Maybe Nudge was right; I did have a death wish. But if I was going to be tormented by the Flock, I sure as hell was not getting driven out of Idris High School without a fight.

* * *

**Wooow that scene escalated quickly, but I hope you guys liked it! It took me a little while to get used to writing in Max's voice, but it was a lot of fun. I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP, but my parents want me to practice for the SAT :( **

**Please R&amp;R, and tell me what you think about the story, and where you'd like to see the story go! 3**

**For now, the Flock (and me) say bye!**

xx Jessica


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 5 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters; James Patterson does. This fanfic was inspired by the KDrama Boys Over Flowers.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

As Max left the room, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But the fading stinging in my cheek where she slapped me reminded me that she was strong enough to handle a little embarrassment. The thing was, a sick part of me wanted to bend her, to see how far I could push her before she broke. There was something satisfying in the reaction Max had when I teased her; was it her anger? Or her determined expression when she tried (and failed, let's be real) to make a good comeback?

One thing was for sure. The Flock and I, were going to push Maximum Ride past her breaking point.

* * *

**Max POV**

As the 6th hour bell rang, I took a deep breath and stepped outside the bathroom cautiously. I ducked my head, hoping that no one from art class was passing by.

"Max! Wait up!" Ella called from behind me. Damn, hopefully I cleaned out the soda well enough so she wouldn't ask me what happened.

I gave her my best smile and asked, "How'd your first day go, Ells?"

"Better than I expected actually," Ella said, giving me a small smile, "Nudge showed me around, so I didn't get lost."

Then Ella's hawkeyes focused in on the cola stains on my shirt that I desperately tried to cover with my backpack straps.

I went rigid, bracing myself for her questions until she said, "Max, did you seriously spill soda on yourself the first day of school?" Ella laughed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad I wouldn't have to tell her about my humiliating incident, "Hah, you know I'm a klutz Ells," I laughed weakly.

We walked to the parking lot together and as I approached my car, I remembered the events of that morning, when Fang's pretentious Porsche scraped the side of my Ford Escape, leaving a jagged white line running down the side of my beautiful paint job.

"One day, that little shit is gonna pay," I grimaced.

Ella looked at me humorously and said, "One day, we'll plan out the greatest revenge plot this world has ever known, but let's just get some Ben &amp; Jerry's now. Kay?"

I grinned at her and replied, "Deal."

/

Once Ella and I had gotten our fill of Coffee Toffee Bar Crunch, we finally headed home. The ice cream definitely helped ease my mind off of school.

"So," My mom smiled at us, "How was school, girls?"

"Fine," Ella and I said monotonously at the same time; then we started cracking up.

My mom laughed, "Alright, alright, I won't pry. But have you guys signed up for any extracurricular clubs or sports?"

I instantly perked up saying, "Oh right! Iggy told me that there was a co-ed swim team. We could join it together Ella."

Ella nodded slightly, then wiggled her eyebrows saying, "Co-ed?" And gave a suggestive glance.

I rolled my eyes, exasperatedly saying, "Swim team equals swimming, not flirting, Ell! Besides, who'd want to date the guys at Idris?"

"Well, Dylan told me you hit it off with a certain someone in calculus. Hmmmm…. was it, Iggy, perhaps?" Ella grinned, leaning towards me.

I leaned back in disgust, "Ugh, no. And why are you talking to Dylan? He's so… over-peppy."

"Relax Max, I'm kidding," Ella laughed, "I know you have a grudge against the Flock."

"The Flock? Is that some 80's rock band?" my mom questioned.

"Basically," I snorted, "They're guys who act all high and mighty, just because they're spoiled, rich, and their parents founded the school."

My mom chuckled, "Sounds like Mean Girls boy edition. Well, I leave you guys to your school drama. Just don't get involved, alright?" _Well, it's too late now_, I thought.

"I also baked some chocolate chip cookies. Help yourselves, but get to bed early!" My mom said as she headed upstairs.

I descended onto the tray of still-hot chocolate chip cookies in the oven and shoved one into my mouth. Mmmmmmmmmmm… nothing beats my mom's cookies. My sister eyed me gleefully and held up a cookie.

"To an awesome, exciting school year," she said.

"Amen," I giggled, smiling blissfully.

/

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm screamed into my ear. I groaned and rolled over to the side of my bed, shutting the alarm off. _Day 2,_ I thought, _can't be that much worse than Day 1 of school, right?_

I knew I was lying to myself.

Once I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face, I pulled on a graphic t-shirt and ripped skinny-jeans. I made my way downstairs where Ella and mom were already eating.

"Don't forget your swim stuff. There's swim team tryouts and orientation after school today." My mom told us.

I grinned; I couldn't wait to get back in the pool after not swimming for a month.

As we walked out onto the driveway, my mom gasped, "What happened to your car, Max?"

Darn, I forgot about the car.

"Oh! Uh, I accidentally scraped my… ring across the side," my sister lied terribly.

"Ella, honey, I love you, but you're a terrible liar," my mom said, "Max? Do you want to go get it fixed?"

"Nah, some douchebag did this, but he's giving me the repair money," I replied. _Or at least he _will _give me the money, even if I have to force it out his greasy little hands. There was no way _I _was paying for the damage _Fang _did._

"Alright," my mom conceded, giving me a worried look, "Just stay out of trouble girls," and drove off.

Ella and I blew out a sigh of relief as I said, "Whew, we just dodged a bullet. If mom found out that the Flock was messing with us, she'd blow her top off at the principal."

"Ugh, _that _would be embarrassing," Ella agreed.

As we arrived at school, Ella and I noticed that wherever we walked, people seemed to avoid us a avert their eyes. I spotted Nudge and waved her over. Nudge walked cautiously towards us.

"What's going on? Do we smell bad?" I joked at Nudge.

Nudge smiled ruefully, "Probably everyone now knows that the Flock has targeted _you_ Max. The Flock is probably going to sooooo much awful stuff to you to try to get you to quit school, and no one wants to get in the Flock's way, which is probably why everyone is avoiding you. ZOMG Max why did you provoke Fang oh my goooooood he's gonna kill you Max but don't worry I'm here for you-"

"Woah there motormouth," I said cutting Nudge off before her mouth fell off, "I'm not letting Fang push me out of Idris. I'm Maximum Ride, and I don't take shit from douchebags like the Flock."

"Is Fang really so sensitive that he wants to get rid of Max just cause she got into a little food fight with him in the cafeteria yesterday?" Ella asked.

"Well, plus she slapped him yesterday after he poured soda on her. L O L Max that was sooooo epic I can't believe you did tha-"

I clamped my hand over Nudge's mouth, giving her a look that said _how did you hear about that? _and _SHUT UP BEFORE MY SISTER HEARS ABOUT IT._

Before Ella could open her mouth, I said, "Crap! We're going to be late! Bye!" And I dashed into the school without another word.

* * *

**Yayyyy that took a while to write. I promise I'll get to some more actiony scenes in Ch. 6 :) **

**Please R&amp;R so I know how well I'm doing!**

**Till the next chapter...**

**xxJessica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back... I also started a new Max Ride fanfic if you want to check that out. **

**A lot of you guys have been asking, "is this based off of _" etc. **

**Let me just say, that in most of my disclaimers, I have stated that this fic was inspired by the KDrama Boys Over Flowers :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. This was inspired by the KDrama Boys Over Flowers.**

* * *

I walked into chemistry class just as Mr. Banks started delivering his daily chemistry joke, "What did one ion say to the other? I've got my ion you!" He chuckled softly. Oh man, he was totally gonna run out jokes before the end of the year.

I sat down as far away from Dylan as I could in the back corner of the room. Unfortunately, he motioned for me to come over to sit next to him. Naturally, I pretended to be engaged in texting on my phone until the bell rang.

"Ok, today, we're going to be doing our first lab! We'll be observing and identifying different kinds of chemical reactions. Here are your assigned lab partners…" Mr. Banks proceeded to read off pairings. I'd like to thank the Lord for not pairing me with Dylan, and instead with a girl named Jennifer Joy.

We settled down at a lab bench and began to mix acids and other chemicals together.

"Hey, could you go get some sodium chloride from the fume hood?" J.J. asked.

I nodded and slid off the bench to retrieve the chemical. As I walked toward the fume hood, Dylan stepped in front of me, holding a beaker of some chemical.

"So, Max I was wondering-" he started.

"No can do wonder boy, I gotta get me some chemicals."

"No but-"

"Please, J.J. and I have a lab to finish," I said with finality. I tried to step around him but he stepped in front of me _again_ causing us to collide, and him to spill his beaker's contents all over my arm.

Suddenly, my arm began to tingle, and then started to burn _really bad_.

"That was acid?!" I exclaimed at a startled Dylan. Why the heck was he walking around casually with a beaker of strong acid?

Tiny white bubbles started forming on my skin. Dylan quickly turned on a nearby faucet and I shoved my arm under the sink.

"Oh dear!" Mr. Banks said, "Max, go to the nurse to get that burn treated."

I grab a paper towel to wrap my arm.

"Max, I-I'm sorry!" Dylan stammered, his face turning red. I turned and left before he could finish.

At least this gave me an excuse to miss class. I turned the hallway only to see Iggy and Fang strolling leisurely down the hall as if they owned it- Oh wait, they do.

Iggy took his hand out of his pocket and waved, "Hey, Max."

He frowned when he saw my paper towel-cladden arm, "What happened there?"

I coughed, "Dylan had a little accident in the lab."

Fang scoffed and brushed past me. Iggy stopped and asked, "So, are you gonna try out for the swim team after school today?"

"Yeah. Wait. Are all of you going too?" I inquired.

"All of _us_?" Iggy laughed, "Yeah, Fang, Gazzy, and I are captains."

Yikes. Swim team doesn't look so fun anymore. Well, there's no way they're going to prevent me from doing my favorite sport.

"Great," I smiled through gritted teeth.

"Iggy, come on, we're going to be late," Fang called.

"Dumbass, we're already 30 minutes late," Iggy laughed. Fang just motioned for Iggy to follow.

Iggy looked over his shoulder, "Hope your arm feels better."

I gave a noncommittal smile and trudged to the nurse's office.

* * *

Unfortunately, my near fatal wound did not excuse me from P.E. class. The nurse just slapped on some cream and bandages and kicked me out of her office.

I went into the smelly locker room, glad to see Nudge. Before she could start asking what no doubt would've been a truckload of questions about my arm, I said, "Lab accident."

"We're doing team sports Tuesday today" Nudge said nervously.

"So?" I asked.

"The guys always play so competitively. Someone always gets sent to the nurses. One time, Gazzy shot a ball so hard at me in goal that I had a giant welt on my forehead for weeks! Can you believe that? Like why would he even shoot at my head, it was like he was doing it on purpose ugh I hate team sports why don't they just make the guys play I mean I-"

"Hey, I think I could take them on. Don't worry Nudge, I'll take the heat for you. That is, if we're on the same team," I smiled evilly.

"I think I'll just stay out of your way," Nudge said sweetly.

Mrs. Fitz blew her whistle and we all filed out of the locker rooms.

"All right, kids, today is Team Sports Tuesday! We'll be playing basketball today!" She exclaimed. Many of the girls glanced around nervously while some boys started grinning menacingly. I just scoffed at them.

"Okey dokey, so, who wants to be captain? We'll ask the girls first? No one? Okay, I don't even know why I ask-"

"Uh, I do, Mrs. Fitz," I said, waving my arm around. Jeez, there were no athletic girls at this school.

"Oh, yes Max! Now, who from the boys would like to be a captain?"

Nobody raised a hand, but they all acknowledged Fang when he said, "I'm captain."

Okay, maybe it isn't that there's no athletic girls, they're probably just not dumb enough to oppose Fang's team like I am.

"Great! Max, you can choose first."

"I choose Gazzy," I said, surprising everyone. Fang probably always got dibs on Gazzy. He did seem to be a great athlete, just by looks.

Fang smirked, unfazed, "Iggy."

I proceeded to choose Nudge and some others. When we were done choosing teams, we split into opposite sides of the court, and each team got into a huddle.

"Ok, guys," I started, "Fang's probably used to winning all these games. But if we-"

"Hey, assholes," Gazzy said, looking at guys who clearly weren't paying attention, "listen up if you wanna win."

They looked at each other, and one said, "She's a girl."

Gazzy was about to retort something back, but I placed a hand on his shoulder and walked toe to toe with the misogynistic guy.

"Yes, I am a girl. Surprise, surprise. I couldn't give a single shit whether or not you're listening to me, but don't go crying baby tears when Fang's team whoops your asses out there. Wake up, it's the 21st Century. Boys don't win everything," I said.

The petty boys looked a little pale, but bent down into the huddle with us eventually. I laid out a game plan, and shortly after, Mrs. Fitz blew her whistle to signal for us to get ready to play.

Gazzy, our tallest member, would face off with Iggy in the tip off. I stood and glared at Fang across the court. He glared right back at me. We all got ready in our positions and waited for Mrs. Fitz to start the game.

Gazzy just barely won the tip off and the ball landed in Nudge's hand. Oh dear lord, the girl turned into a deer in the headlights.

"Nudge!" I shouted running to get open. She quickly threw the ball out of her hands, a little crookedly, but good enough. I caught the ball and turned to pass it to Gazzy, but I slammed into a wall of muscle.

Fang made a little "oof" noise as my elbow connected with his chest accidentally, but I quickly took advantage of it and threw the ball under Fang's arms to a guy on my team. He swiveled to find an open player, but Iggy quickly blocked in front of him. I ran to get into an open position but Fang's foot just _somehow_ appeared in front of my path and I fell to the pavement. Before I could let Fang make a big deal out of it, I sweeped my legs against the back of his knees, making them buckle, and sprinted across the court.

"Here!" I shouted. The player on my team got through Iggy's defense and passed it to me. I was close enough to the hoop to make a three-pointer, and as all the guys on Fang's team started charging toward me in anticipation that I was going to shoot, I passed it to Gazzy. I was pretty good on the court, but even I admit I suck at making shots. He threw the ball in a perfect arc that swished through the net with a satisfying _whoosh_.

"Nice one!" I high-fived Gazzy. He grinned at me and then at Fang.

"I admit, she's better than you at game planning," Gazzy laughed.

Fang just grinned, "We'll see."

* * *

**Yay bball! Let me just say, I've only played basketball informally with friends for fun. I probably describe the game a little weirdly, so please bear with me ;) Sorry it ended at kind of an awkward point. I want to go to bed but I also want to upload, haha.**

**Please R&amp;R! **

**-Jessica**


End file.
